


Don't tell

by goingtohellandback



Series: Best friends [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtohellandback/pseuds/goingtohellandback
Summary: Please, read the tags before reading!Levi shouldn't get aroused when he catches his best friend fucking his 7-year-old daughter. But when Henry suggests a trade, he cannot say no.





	Don't tell

**Author's Note:**

> My work is not for everyone. I tagged carefully and if you are here, you have chosen to venture those tags. 
> 
> This is fiction!
> 
> This was originally created for 1D fandom but I didn't want to deal with the hate that I knew would come to my way. So here we have my first original work.

Henry and Levi had been best friends all of their life. Levi knew from early on there was something off with Henry. When Levi started talking about girls and boobs, Henry always quieted down so Levi thought he might be gay or something like that. But one day he found explicit pics of children on Henry’s computer, he confronted Henry about it. Of course, he had cried, he had told Levi he was sick and only thing he could get off to were those pics. He swore he would never actually act on it, but he loved the pics.

Levi felt sorry for his friend and that was it. He knew Henry’s secret, but he was cool with it as long as he didn’t hurt any kids. Every now and then Henry would show him pics of little boys, gushing over how beautiful they were and how much he loved them. He would daydream of fucking them. Teaching them how good sex could be with the right adult.

After few years of listening Henry, Levi was sure he deserved to have a child to fulfil his dreams. Deep down he knew it was wrong, but he loved his friend and wanted him to have his dream. But what happened next, Levi thought would never be possible. Henry found a girlfriend, who he fucked few times and a little girl was born out of that relationship. Since the baby mama disappeared from the picture when the child was one, Henry became a single father.

He was a wonderful dad and the child, Carissa, seemed always happy and smiley. But deep-down Levi knew what Henry had dreamed about in the past and pondered what went on behind the closed doors. Henry never talked about his fantasies again, and even stopped showing pictures to Levi. When Carissa turned two, Levi also had a child with his girlfriend at the time. They had a little boy, Lewis. Henry became his godfather and he adored the little boy.

It wasn’t uncommon for Henry to ask Lewis for a sleepover. He always insisted it was because Carissa loved Lewis, which she did. But Levi began soon to wonder if Henry did more with Lewis than just normal things. Still, Lewis always came home in good shape, so Levi wasn’t too worried.

That all changed one day when Levi went on a surprise visit to Henry’s place. Carissa was seven and Lewis had turned five few months ago. Levi had always had a habit to just enter Henry’s home since he knew Henry would be waiting for him. But today when he and Lewis went in he heard something weird.

“Daddy, please, daddy, daddy. Please.”

That was Carissa but Levi didn’t know if she was in trouble or what was happening. He took Lewis’ hand and started to walk them towards the sounds. First he thought Henry was spanking Carissa’s bum until he saw them.

Carissa was laying on her back while Henry fucked her little cunt hard. The slapping sounds came from Henry’s balls and hips hitting Carissa while Henry fucked her harder than Levi had ever fucked anyone in his life. Levi stood there, mouth gaping open while Carissa laid on the bed, begging her father, for what Levi wasn’t sure.

Suddenly Henry pulled out and Levi saw his monster cock in full. It was huge and he couldn’t believe that thing had been in that little girl. But Henry turned Carissa on her knees and pushed in. The girl’s cunt took him in so easily that Levi was sure this wasn’t the first time this had been happening. Henry started to slam into her again while he rubbed her clitoris until she was coming. After that Henry doubled his speed and groaned loudly when he finally shot deep inside her.

“You were so good, little one. I love you so much, daddy’s little girl.” Henry softly said to her while he pulled out and kissed her little mouth. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” 

As Henry got up from the bed he saw Levi and Lewis standing there. 

“Fuck,” Henry whispered.

“Yeah, fuck alright. What the hell are you doing with Cari?” Levi asked calmly. He was furious but didn’t want to scare the kids.

“Daddy likes to put his willie in me. He makes me feel tingly inside!” Carissa piped up with enthusiastic voice. 

“Henry, how long have you been doing this?”

“Since she was four,” Henry admitted. “But I never hurt her! You see, she likes it!” Henry defended himself.

Levi looked at the little girl, standing naked with come dripping out of her vagina. It was the most arousing thing he had ever seen. Not even his wife could compare with it. Carissa was beautiful.

“Daddy, can we go wash now?” Carissa begged. She didn’t like the cooling come on her thighs. “Sure, baby girl, I’ll come in a second.”

Carissa ran off while Henry walked to Levi, smiled and he put his hand on his dick. It wasn’t until then that Levi realised he was hard. “You can fuck her if I can fuck Lewis,” Henry said quietly before he walked to the bathroom to wash himself and Carissa.

Levi let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. “Daddy, what does ‘fuck’ mean? And when can I do it with uncle Henry?” Lewis asked with a bright voice.

Levi looked down to his son. “What you saw today you can never ever tell mama or anyone. This is our little secret. Yours, mine, uncle Henry’s and Carissa’s. Okay?”

“Okay daddy. I love secrets. I’m very good at keeping them,” Lewis said. 

“I know you are, son. I know,” Levi smiled. A thought had started forming in his head. He needed to think before he would act on it, but Henry had planted a seed.

*** 

Three weeks later Levi and Lewis were coming to Henry’s for a sleepover. His wife was out of town for a week, so Levi thought this was the right time to do this. 

As they knocked on the door, Levi could feel his hands getting sweaty. For a second he though about leaving but when Carissa opened the door in her little baby doll outfit, he knew he would go through with this.

“Hi baby girl!” Levi greeted Carissa. 

“Hi uncle Levi, hi Lewis. Come in, we have fun stuff planned for tonight.”

Lewis walked in behind Levi; he knew something was up but didn’t know what. His daddy seemed nervous, he was never nervous when they visited Henry and Cari. “Daddy, are we staying the night?”

“Yes, we are son. We talked about this at home. You will be sleeping with uncle Henry tonight.”

“Where will you sleep daddy?”

“I’m gonna sleep with Carissa.”

Levi had finally found the courage to act on his dream. He had a small girl there just for him for the night. Only cost was Lewis’ virginity, but he had seen how Henry fucked Carissa, how good he had made her feel, so he wasn’t that worried. Levi had hard time controlling himself, eager to get to the main event.

“Hello Levi, hi Lewis. So good to see you again.” Henry said as he hugged them. Then he looked at his friend, “Eager are we?”

Levi blushed, “A little.”

“Cari is ready if you want to do it once now and again in the evening. I prepped her for you.”

Levi looked at him with wide eyes, “Really?”

“Sure, we could maybe watch with Lewis. So, he would get the point what we will be doing tonight.”

Levi nodded and Henry took Lewis’ hand. “Let’s go to the living room, your daddy and Cari are gonna show us something fun.”

Lewis nodded and they walked together to the living room where Carissa was playing. “Cari love, uncle Levi wants to fuck you now. Please be a dear and get on your hands and knees.”

“Okay daddy,” Carissa said as she put away her toys and got on in all fours. She pushed her arse back and smiled to Levi. “I’m ready.”

Levi couldn’t believe his eyes. The girl was presenting herself to him, she wasn’t wearing any panties so he could see her cunt. Henry just smiled to Levi as he guided Lewis to sit with him on the sofa.

“She doesn’t like to wait, it gets boring.” Henry ushered him.

“Oh, okay,” Levi nodded as he started to strip taking his cock out. He was already rock hard. Levi saw the lube on the coffee table and slicked himself up. He walked behind the girl and got on his knees. He could see Henry talking to Lewis as the boy watched them enchanted.

“You have the most perfect arse,” Levi said as he started caressing Carissa’s hips and cheeks. 

“I know,” the girl said. “I’m open, daddy made sure of that this morning.”

“Did your daddy fuck you today?” Levi asked. He was suddenly furious. He had thought he would get a fresh hole to fuck, not someone’s seconds.

“Yeah, he does every morning. He likes morning fucks, owww!” Carissa screamed as the air got punched out of her. Levi had pushed inside with force. And even if she was open it was still hard to take a grown man’s cock in her.

“Hey, watch it Levi! Don’t hurt her!” Henry shouted.

“Sorry, I just got carried away. I’ll go easier,” Levi promised and Henry nodded him to continue.

“You can move now,” Carissa said after a while.

Levi started moving in her. She felt better than he had ever thought sex would feel. She was tight and small, and Levi could do anything to her. But right now, he just wanted to come. He sped up his movements when he felt her cunt to loosen up a little. “Fuck you feel good, how do you feel so good, so amazing,” he kept praising her while Carissa started to moan. “Uncle Levi, please make me come.”

His hand traveled down to her clitoris as he started rubbing her while slamming in and out of her little vagina. “So good, best I’ve ever had,” Levi breathed out and shot inside her. She also came soon after, shuddering through her orgasm. 

Levi pulled out and looked his cum dripping out. He couldn’t believe he had done that. He had fucked a little girl and what a fuck it had been. He suddenly remembered they had an audience. His own son and his best friend. But when he looked at the sofa he saw Lewis’ little hands around Henry’s cock, pumping him, trying to make him come. “Little more,” Levi heard Henry say, “Little more, yes, yes, fucking yes.” And Henry was coming hard. Lewis looked little stunned and looked at his dad. “Look daddy! I made it!” he shouted smiling.

“You did good son. So proud of you.” Levi praised him. 

***

After everyone was clean again, they had pizza and watched some movie the kids had chosen. Henry decided this was the time he could talk with Levi.

“How are you feeling? Any regrets?” Henry asked quietly.

Levi looked at him, then his son and Carissa watching telly and him again. “No regrets, Cari felt so good. And I’m sure you won’t hurt Lewis too much.”

“You know he is gonna hurt since it’s his first time and all. You are gonna hear him cry out for you. Are you gonna stop me?”

Levi thought for a while. “No, I’m not gonna stop you.”

“Good, that’s all I needed to know. And after this, you can fuck him too, you know.”

“I know, but I don’t know if I want to. I kinda prefer vagina, especially Cari’s cunt. She feels so good,” Levi added with lust in his voice.

“Haha, no worries mate. You can have her when you come to visit. She’s all broken in, every hole. We could even make some kind of trade, maybe I can fuck Lewis while you fuck her?” Henry suggested. Levi knew he had always preferred little boys.

“Sure thing, I know you will be good with him.”

“Good, now let’s watch the movie and then we can start getting ready for bed.

***

Henry’s hands were sweating. He had been waiting for this his whole life. He was finally going to fuck a little boy. Sure his daughter was good, but she already knew everything and didn’t resist at all. This was gonna be Lewis’ first time.

They had said goodnight to Carissa and Levi, and he could already hear Levi fucking her if the noises were anything to go by. He had said to Carissa to let Levi do anything he wanted. Luckily his daughter was so eager to please, it helped a lot in this situation. Levi was also eager; Henry thought and laughed a little. He never thought his friend would be this into fucking a child. If he had, he would have suggested a trade long time ago. But better late than never.

“Okay, Lewis. Tonight, we are going to sleep naked. So, let’s get undressed.”

The boy was little hesitant but took his clothes off. He trusted Henry completely and his father was in the other room.

“Good boy. Now let’s get on the bed and you can play with my willie a little like you did before.”

“But I don’t want to uncle Henry. I’m tired.”

Henry shook his head. “This is how we do it here. Can you hear Cari making those noises, she’s doing it with your daddy already. Your daddy said you would be a good boy and do what uncle Henry asks you to. You don’t want to make your daddy sad, do you?”

Henry knew he was guilt tripping Lewis, but it was the best way to get this started. Lewis slowly moved next to Henry and started rubbing his cock. “You know you can even lick it a little. It does taste good; Cari has said so.”

Lewis adored Carissa and wanted to do anything she did, so he pushed his tongue out and licked the head. It didn’t taste bad, so he licked it a little more. “Good boy, you can suck it like a lollipop too,” Henry breathed out as Lewis took his head in his mouth.

Henry started to caress Lewis’ body with his hands, travelling them up and down and finally ending on his bum. He took out lube, put it on his finger and slowly started pushing it in Lewis. 

The boy pulled back instantly. “What are you doing?”

“You daddy said I could do this. He wants me to do the same thing with you he did with Cari earlier. You remember that?”

Henry could see Lewis thinking but then nodded. Henry laid him down on the bed, blow job long forgotten. He just wanted to get in that little boy.

He started pushing two fingers in slowly. Lewis was resisting but he slowly gave in after Henry didn’t stop. He slowly pumped in and out and stretched the boy’s hole at the same time. When he pushed the third finger in Lewis yelled, “It hurts!”

“I know, baby. But you will get through it.” Henry assured him.

When he had four fingers pumping in and out of the tight hole he thought the boy was ready. He lubed himself, put a pillow under Lewis’ hips and started pushing in. The boy was now full on crying and screaming.

“Stop, please stop! Daddy! Help me! Daddy!”

Henry could hear the noises stopping in the other room, but then starting again, this time with more force. Carissa’s bed was pumping against the wall with fierce energy.

“Daddy is busy with Cari. He’s not coming,” Henry shushed Lewis and pushed all the way in. He was in heaven. Cari had never felt this good; this was his dream come true. It was everything he had ever dreamed of. “Fuck you feel good,” he praised the screaming child.

Henry knew this was wrong but hearing Lewis scream made him want to fuck into him even more. Knowing he was controlling this child.

“Please stop, please,” Lewis begged.

“I’m sorry baby, but I’m not gonna stop. We are gonna have fun. And when daddy wants to fuck Cari, you will come along and I will do this again.” Henry said and finally started fucking into Lewis. He was tighter than Carissa had ever been. He watched his cock disappearing in that little arse and couldn’t believe he fit in it. After a while Lewis’ screams died down and he was sobbing quietly just accepting Henry’s cock pounding into him.

After some time, Henry pulled out and turned Lewis on his back. “I like to watch your face while I fuck you,” he just said and pushed back in. Lewis’ face scrunched in pain, but he didn’t complain anymore. Henry began pistoning in him moving him up with every thrust. “You feel so good, fucking hell, so perfect.”

When he was finally ready he pulled out and jerked himself on Lewis’ face until he painted him with his cum. “Fucking work of art.”

Lewis had passed out while Henry was recovering from his high. The boy had curled in on himself when Henry picked him up and walked to the bathroom. At the same time Carissa’s door opened and Levi walked out with Carissa following him.

He looked at Lewis and then Henry and smiled. “Did he do well?”

“Yeah, cannot wait for the next sleepover.”

Carissa limped past them to the bathroom and hopped into the shower. “I think I hurt her little. I just had to fuck her hard not to come to help him. I’m sorry,” Levi said.

“Don't worry, she can handle it. Do you want to sleep in my room with all four of us in my bed? There’s plenty of room,” Henry asked.

“I’d like that. Being close to Cari and Lewis. He looks beautiful, painted in your cum,” Levi said. Henry knew that moment Levi would make Lewis blow him and then come on to him. He just smiled and went to wash the boy.

After their showers they settled in Henry’s master bedroom. He pulled Lewis tight against his chest while Levi snuggled against Carissa, his hand pushed between her legs. Levi really was addicted to the girl already. Henry caressed Lewis’ little dick with his fingers while he thought. He was the happiest he had ever been, finally having a small boy to fuck while his best friend enjoyed his daughter.

The men smiled at each other, both knowing full well what they would be doing in the morning and as often as possible after that.


End file.
